


Being Me is My favorite thing (A IntruLogical Fusion)//Sanders sides fanficton//

by Hayden_the_hufflepuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_the_hufflepuff/pseuds/Hayden_the_hufflepuff
Summary: Logan and Remus fuse, craziness (and love?) ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Remus and Logan had fused was confusing. They were on a hill in the Imagination that had the best view of the castle, lit up in the distance. It wasn't as if they were admiring the view, though. No, That wasn't their purpose. They had come on the felid to fence like they did every Wednesday. They started right at sunset- when the sky turned golden. They had been engaged in combat for quite some time now, Logan sweating and Remus panting.   
Suprisingly, the fencing was quite intimate. You were always aware of the other person, and their movements. Logan had admittedly ended up checking out Remus many times during their little combat sessions. Yes, both Remus and Logan had feelings for each other, but they kept denying that the other would feel the same. **(A/n; Those stupid gaybies-)**  
Fencing Had an interesting parallel to dancing. To Fence and Dance, you must be in sync. You must have somewhat of a rhythm. You also must have somewhat of communication with your partner. Or opponent, in Logan's case.  
It was also intimate in the sense that you had to get close to the other person. Sure, in practice you could fight with swords spaced out. But in a fight, to get a good blow, you might need to get inches away from the other person. Somehow, Remus and Logan always ended up incredibly close to one another. And Logan could feel Remus's Warm breath on his skin, and it was not helping his crush or those explicit dreams.  
And When that thought crossed his mind, Logan slipped up. He tripped. He would have fallen right into Remus's arms, (and it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened) except that Remus dodged at the last second. As logan braced to hit the ground, suddenly something he didn't expect happened.  
Like a cliche, Remus grabbed Logan's hip in the last-ditch effort to keep him from falling. Later, Logan would remark that it was positively romantic that Remus cared enough to not just let him fall. But, at the moment, Logan's brain spaced out- Remus was holding him by his hip.  
"Falling for me, Nerd?" Remus asked, as he subconsciously brought Logan closer to his chest.  
Logan rolled his eyes, draping his arms over Remus's shoulder and locking them behind his neck. Now that they weren't engaging in combat, Their swords laying dormant in the grass, They engaged in their next favorite activity- Flirt-fights. Remus flushed a bright red, Causing Logan to smirk.  
"And they say I'm A Nerd," Remarked Logan. And then they were laughing. They were laughing together, Standing in a romantic like position as The sun finally disappeared and the stars came out. Either they didn't notice or didn't care when their chests started to glow- Remus a bright green and Logan a dark blue.  
When Logan- or Remus, who knows- opened his eyes again, he was standing alone. Had Remus Left? What? No, Logan is the one that left. I'm alone. Said a voice in His head. I'm Logan, so how could I have left? How does that make sense? I'm Remus!  
Logan Looked around and realized he was taller than normal. Wait, Remus, are you- are we taller? Logan could feel a shift- more like a connection- a realization clicking into place. We're fused! As logan looked around, He realized the edges of his vision was clearer. My Glasses! I don't need them! Logan plucked his glasses off of their shared face and realized they were smaller. He Found his sword in the grass and put his glasses next to it, now wanting them to get broken.  
He then realized his sword had changed too. It had fused with Remus's sword, creating a larger sword. It had a blue blade with green tentacle-like patterns wrapping up to the hilt. Remus picked up the sword, then put it in the scabbard on his hip. Mirror. I need a mirror, Logan thought.  
A mirror appeared in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, logan noted that he could now control the imagination, But he only faintly heard that thought because he was caught up in his reflection.  
He was certainly taller. Both Logan and Remus were the "shortys" of the group. Logan was barely taller than Janus (The shortest of them all) and Remus was Half an Inch taller than that. But now, They were most likely a full two inches taller than Thomas!  
He had on black shorts that were ripped and frayed on the edges. It showed off his legs, which had a bunch of scars- all scars Remus had on his legs. He was also wearing a green zip-up hoodie which he recognized as one of Remus's, and a blue shirt from Logan's closet. His kicks were white air force ones, with a blue and green flower pattern painted onto it. He had on two rings; One with a green jewel, and one with a blue jewel.  
He noticed something peculiar. His eyes weren't brown. His left eye was green, and his right blue, like everything else in his outfit. He also noticed that his hair- was blond. It looked like it was dyed that way. It had been pulled up into a bun at the back of his head. He had seemed to inherit Remus's mustache. Interesting. I can go beyond Tomas's looks as a fusion, but not as a side! Speaking of, what should I call myself?  
"I need a name. Woah!" He had spoken out loud for the first time, and he seemed to have a voice like Talyn! "Interesting. I guess I sound like Talyn because in cannon steven universe when they fuse, They get a new voice actor," He noted out loud.  
"Right, a name. Hmmm," He paused, pondering. "We could always go with Edward Nashton. Batman reference, nice!" He contemplated on the weird feeling of saying something and another's voice coming out of his mouth before starting up again.  
Remus suddenly had an idea. "What about Rayton? I feel like it fits." Logan Responded with an enthusiastic "I love it!". They had decided on a name.  
Being Rayton was so different from anything Logan had ever done. When Remus and Logan Unfused, Logan found himself craving touch (more than usual). Fusion was so Intimate, and for once, the icky feelings felt- not so icky. They felt- nice. Needed.


	2. Bad thoughts are the worst. Projecting onto logan? maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Logan has some bad thoughts about himself. Nothing like "Imma cut myself" thoughts, but still. Also, Roman (Bless his heart) is being a butt, but not intentionally. Just beware.

Today had been a Bad day for Logan. This morning when He had woken up He looked into the mirror and hated his face. Some days he just had bad thoughts. 

Would they even notice if I didn't come to breakfast? No, they would notice. If I go to breakfast, they will not notice. But if I don't, They will notice, and Patton will be disappointed. Good for nothing-

Logan Broke off the thought, Putting on his tie. He smiled at the green jeweled Ring on his right ring finger. After they had unfused, The green and silver ring had been on Logan's hand and The blue ring on Remus's. When Logan had tried to return the ring, Remus told him to keep it. That way they could remember the good thing they had created. 

I bet he thinks he now MUST Fuse with you again. What if he doesn't want it? What if you pushing this on him? That would be cruel. No, Logan Tried to fight back. If he doesn't want it he would tell me. Yes. He will tell you. The next time you see him, He'll tell you He never wants to see you again. 

Logan looked at the clock. 5:30 am. It was at least 30 minutes Until Patton would come to knock on his door for Breakfast. Trying to Distract himself from the bad thoughts, He picked up some foundation on his nightstand. It was exactly his shade since he had conjured it that way. He began putting on some makeup. 

35 minutes later, Patton knocked on Logan's door. Logan Hadn't gone all out, Just putting on Foundation, highlights, concealer, and a bit of eyeliner. He had done a cat-eye, and it was simple enough. He noticed that when he put on makeup, He felt a bit better. Now and then, a bad thought would come along, but he stopped hearing them for a while. 

When he appeared in the kitchen, everyone else was already there. He was mostly ignored, like every morning. He sat at his seat at the table, expecting gasps. The first time Roman had worn makeup to the table, he was fawned over for a whole 20 minutes. He was a bit surprised when he got no reaction, but somewhere deep in his mind, he must have known this was going to happen. 

He listened during breakfast and had almost no input at all. He had given up on being noticed at all. He ate his breakfast, but he could barely choke down two pancakes and one piece of bacon. The food was amazing, as always, but he took one look at it, and a little voice in the back of his mind told him he ate too much in a day already. 

Then the subject of Thomas had come up. Patton remarked that Thomas had been feeling A little down recently, and had been thinking about guys and dolls. 

"We could always just 'turn off' his feelings about romance altogether. We have done it before," Virgil remarked.   
"Yes, but-" Logan Jumped in, trying to be helpful.   
"Oh, Nerdy wolverine, What do you know about feelings? What Input could you have that could help us right now?" Roman Intruped him. Logan realized that Roman was right. He barely knew what he was feeling, and sometimes had a hard time figuring that out. How could He help Thomas? He would mess it up. 

"I was just going to remind you that it had consequences last time," Logan pulled his thoughts together. "But, If you guys think that it's the best choice, Don't let me stop you."   
"I think we should shut it down. That would be best." Roman said. When he remembered Logan's presence, He turned back onto the logical side, studying him for a second. 

"Wait- are you wearing makeup?" He said to Logan. By this point, Patton and Virgil had gone to do the dishes.   
"Yes," Logan said. "What do you think?"  
Roman sighed, and Logan could tell that He was trying to be honest and say something nice at the same time. "It looks... ok? Just don't turn into Sherly temple over there!"

Logan Laughed at Roman's joke because he knew that's what he was supposed to do. Roman meant well, but it still stung that it took that much effort and all he came up with was "ok,". Logan had worked hard on the makeup, and now it just felt like a waste. 

Then, like every morning, He returned to his room, feeling run down. He had been running on "low battery", for a while now, and it took him a lot of alone time to charge back up. He just felt drained. 

The second he appeared in his room, His facade had broken down. He felt so tired, even though he had 10 hours of sleep last night. He was so tired of everyone just walking on him. He was so tired of being ignored. He was so, so, so, tired. He just sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. He had been smart enough to snap his room soundproof so that the other sides couldn't hear him. 

It was then that Remus had risen into his room. He must have seen Logan, all disheveled. He was sure the mascara he had applied was running, and it didn't help his still watering eyes. For some reason, he thought Remus would turn away, no compassion in his eyes. He thought Remus would scoff and roll his eyes. Logan almost expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up gaybies! So quick heads up, I had to split a chapter in to two chapters, so the ending is gonna be a weird cliffhanger. I just felt like the chapter I was writing was way to long, and I was doubtful that i would get it posted by Friday, witch was my goal. So, I split them in half and called them brothers, hahaha. I also tried out some new formating, so tell me if this looks any better.  
> Also, leaving a comment relay helps my spirt, so if you could leave a kind comment That would be amazing!


	3. Remus is the hero? shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when we last left off,   
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> "It was then that Remus had risen into his room. He must have seen Logan, all disheveled. He was sure the mascara he had applied was running, and it didn't help his still watering eyes. For some reason, he thought Remus would turn away, no compassion in his eyes. He thought Remus would scoff and roll his eyes. Logan almost expected it. "  
> \--------------------------------------------------------

But Remus surprised him. He immediately rushed to his side. Logan had been sitting on his bed and in an instant, Remus was right next to Him. When Logan Looked into Remus's eyes, he was surprised to find that Remus looked worried about him. 

"Logan, are you okay?" Remus asked, a little tense.   
"Obviously Not. Why would you even ask," Logan responded.   
"Well, I realized a few years ago that the first step of helping someone is to help them realize that they are not okay," He answered decently. "Why are you upset?" 

"What does it matter? It's something stupid, And I'm not supposed to be this sad over it."   
"Logan," Remus said, concern lacing through his voice. "No matter how stupid, your feelings are still valid. Even if you are crying over spilled milk, It's still important to talk about. Or you'll explode from all the hidden feelings, and I'll have to mop your intestines off of the ceiling!" 

That thought made logan giggle, as simple as it was. Soon, his laugh disintegrated into a sob, and he told Remus Almost everything. He told Remus about all of his feelings, and how he felt like the light sides never noticed or cared for him unless he was this unfeeling character. He never said anything about fusion though, even though it was the one thing he wanted to talk about. 

It had only been two days. Today was Friday. Two days and Logan couldn't get over it? Imagine how it will feel when he tells you he never wants to see you again? 

"I just feel like the Light sides want me to be something that at Thomas's very core I cant be. Roman expects me to be this unemotional character. But, Evry part of Thomas is emotional. Yes, I might not understand emotions- And I might struggle. But that doesn't mean I am completely rid of them. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a puppet for them to play around with," Logan explained. "They always talk and I always listen. It's what they expect- what they want from me." 

"What do you want?" Remus asked. Every part of Logan wanted to say "I want to form Rayton," but he just couldn't bring up the subject. He didn't want to be toxic. He didn't want to force it. But he didn't want to be alone in his head. Pathetic. He can't even handle his own thoughts by himself. How could he call himself anything but weak? 

"I don't want to hurt you," He said, thinking out loud. He had realized he had slipped up, and he put his hand up to his mouth.   
"Logan, Wanting something doesn't hurt me or anyone else. It's okay to want- or to need something," Remus assured him.  
"What if what I want contradicts what you want? I don't want to force you to do something so I can feel better. That would be selfish of me," Logan said.   
"I won't do something if I don't want to. I promise you. And if I don't want to do something, I can talk it out with you, and give specific reasons. Does that make you feel better?" 

"A bit. Thank you." Logan was still quite worried that Remus would reject him, but it was better knowing that he wouldn't take advantage of Remus. 

"I... I want to fuse again. I don't know If I want to reveal Rayton to anyone or do anything specific, but It's gonna kill me if He doesn't have a purpose for existing. Not in general, I'm okay to fuse if we just want to spend time togther, but today my feelings are a rollercoaster. Sorry," Logan Rambled. 

Remus smiled after that, which was a good sign. It calmed logan down for a second, though his heart rate was still over the moon (figuratively).   
"First, Never apologize for wanting what you want. And second, I was kinda hoping you would be okay with us forming Rayton. I know I can be a bit much, so I'm glad you even want to fuse with me again."

He paused for a second, and silence filled the room. It wasn't the kind of suffocating scary silence, but more of a relived silence. Then, Remus spoke up again. 

"You know what I like to do when Roman is being a butt?" He asked.   
"You have a procedure?" Logan asked, pulling a face.  
Remus giggled out of excitement. "Yep!" He said, popping the "p" sound. "I like to prove them wrong. Even if they aren't there to see it. I like to prove to myself that they are just meanies."  
"How do you suggest That I prove I'm not an emotionless monster?" Logan asked, more intrigued than salty.   
"First off, I think the tears took care of that. Hmmm, What if you experienced good emotions? Like just had fun?" Remus again paused.   
"Wipe up your make-up, I have the perfect place." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> For any that don't get the joke, Edward Naston is the riddler from batman. I HAD to include it in some way.  
> What did you think? Let me know (Kindly, Please).


End file.
